The Christmas Present
by Kara Potter1
Summary: A HermioneRon love story


Chapter 1

It was early Christmas morning, barely even light out. as Ron turned over in bed not able to sleep any longer, he lay there watching the sleeping form of his loved one. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips over her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Happy Christmas Hermione." He said smiling as she begain to stir. Suddenly she sat up in bed, throwing the covers off. "Oh no!"  
"Whats wrong Hermione?" asked Ron staring at her sleepishly. "I forgot to set the alarm, I was supposed to be up hours ago!" She said, sighing as she slipped her house slippers on, while pulling her house coat on over her nightgown. "Dont worry, you'll have enought time before they get here." Ron muttered as he pulled back the sheets and sat up slipping on his house slippers,and stretching his still sleepy muscles.  
He fumbled around in the dark for his wand because he decided to spare Hermione any more work than she already had to do and fix the bed, which didnt take too long with the help of his wand. Hermione quickly grabed her wand and hurried off to the kitchen to start the Christmas dinner which was hours overdue for being started. Ron sighed and walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom to do his moreing routine.

Chapter 2

Hermione fumbled around in the kitchen, as the potatoes  
pilled themselves, and the turkey and ham rosted on the hearth. As rolls were in the oven and stuffing on the stove. She was busying herself with the cooking when Ron came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and softly kissing her shoulder, breathing in her scent, as he told her to relax. "Hermione, relax you're working yourslef too hard, you will get it done before they get here, don't worry."   
"What is there to be worried about?" she spat back, pulling free of his grip. "Im fine, im just alittle behind schedule." She said going back to her work. "Oh come on Hermione." Ron said gripping her arm, and pulling her out of the kitchen. "What are you doing? I dont have time for this, they'll be here in just a few hours!" She cried trying to get free of him. "This is not funny!" She said glaring up at Rons amused face. He spun her around so that she was now in the living room facing the Christmas Tree. "Yes I see the tree, what about it?" She said as she put her hands on her hips. Ron just stood there smiling. "Oh come on Hermione, its Christmas, why else would I have you standing in front of the tree, I have something for you!"  
"Oh Ron, cant it wait till everyone else is here, and then we can open all our gifts together?" "No this can't wait." Ron said with that odd mischevious smile still on his face. "Fine." Hermione said giving in. "Where is it? I dont see it anywhere under the tree." Well why dont you look in your stocking?" Ron suggested. Hermione sighed and walked over to her stocking, pulling it off the fireplace. "Its not very heavy." She said as she pulled it down to look into it. "Well of corse not Santa doesnt give heavy, presents to bad little girls now does he? No I didnt think so, so neither is Ron." Hermione shook her head in disgust and held the stocking upside down as she shook it letting the item fall into her hand.  
She glared at the itom and then up at Ron. "You think this some kind of joke? I dont have time for your little games! Im busy, and you bring me out here away from my work to give me a lump of coal!" She spat up at him as threw the lump of coal. As it landed on the floor just a few feet away from her, it popped open to reveal...

Chapter 3

As the lump of coal popped open, out rolled a white gold diamond engagement ring. Hermione just sat there stairing at it for a few minutes, not knowing what to say, she was so stunned. After a bit she picked it up and slipped it on her ring finger. "Of corse i'll marry you Ronald Weasley!" she said admiring the ring for its beauty. Ron bent down, picking her up he spun her around, giving her a kiss, telling her how much he loved her.  
Just then the door bell rang. "Oh no!" Hermione cried snapping back to reality, she pulled out of his arms and ran for the bedroom so she could get dressed. "Ron go put some pants on and let them in!" she hollered back at him as she hastened to get ready. Ron quickly pulled on some pants and a shirt not even bothering to fix his hair, as the door bell rang again. "Im coming!" He yelled as he quickly pulled on some socks, hopping around on one leg as he did. Finally he was ready and he hastily ran to the door stopping to catch his breath before he opened it.

Chapter 4

"Oh Happy Christmas mum, dad!" he said as he opened the door, revealing his mum and dad in there winter best with arms pilled full of presents. "Oh let me help" he said holding out his arms so his mum could fill them with the presents she was holding. "Thank you Ron, anyhow what took you so long to answer the door? Its cold out here ya know!" Said Molly as she stepped in the house staring to shed her winter garments. Arthur pulled off his cap and shook the snow off his coat. Molly took her wand and made all the snow they tracked in disappear. "Im sorry mum, we didnt expect you to come so early, we just got out of bed." Ron said shaking his head trying to get the hair out of his eyes. Molly looked her son up and down. "Well I could have told ya that! Look at yer slef! You're a sight Ron, now go and get yourslef fixed up, before your brothers and sister get here, oh and dont forget The Order is coming too ya know!" she said stalking off into the kitchen to see what she can help with. Ron just stood there staring at his dad not really knowing what to say. "Oh dont worry my boy, shes been this way sence Ginny got up and left." He just shook his head and went off to the bedroom to get ready. Arthur took up all the presents in his arms and walked into the living room to set them under the tree.

Chapter 5

Hermione came out of the bedroom her hair in a bun piled on top of her head with two strands dangling down the side of her face. Wearing a light blue sweater and some worn blue jeans. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen and looked around seeing Molly working on some of the food. "Oh come now Molly, i'll do that, just go relax in the living room and catch up with Ron." she said pulling the dish away from her. "Oh no its quite all right, Ron told me you guys got up late, I just thought id help, thats what a mother's for you know!" Molly said cheerfully as she took the bowl back and started to stir what was in it again. Hermione sighed just as the door bell rang again. "Ron could you get that?" she hollered around the corner as she was stiring some mashed potatoes. Ron got up and treded across the floor to the door, and slowly opened it, as he knew who was already there, the parents of his fiance. He sighed as the door opened to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Well hello Ron deary.How are you on this fine morning" Said Mrs. Granger as she pushed her way past him into the house, throwing her garments into his hands telling him to up them away from her as she went to put the presents under the tree. Mr. Granger just shook his head and laughed. "Dont you worry son shes always like that!" He said stripping off his jacket and handing it to Ron.  
Just as Ron got back from putting the coats away the door bell rang again. "Who could it be now?" He asked himslef, as he opened the door to reveal his twin brothers Fred and George.

Chapter 6

"Oh jolly good day Ron, here take this." Gorge said stripping off his green dragon skin jacket and handing it to him. "Do be careful with it though, it coast tons!" Ron sighed as he took his other brother's matching jacket into his hands to take to the coat closet. He didnt even get a step in when the door rang again to reveal his older brother Bill with his wife Flur, he sighed, he couldnt stand that girl! So he opened the door letting them in just as Charlie popped up behind them. "Whoot what a magnificent day it is!" Charlie said as he took his hat off and brushed the snow all over Bill and Flur. "Ah Kharlie not nice!" Flue said giggling. Ron sighed and took their coats to the closet and letting them get settled in the living room around the fire. Just as he turned around from shutting the closet door he heard a loud snap behind him, he turned around to see his little sister Ginny and her husband Harry, his best friend. "Well dont you two know how to use the door?" Ron snapped at them. "Oh but its so cold out there!" Ginny said in a innocent voice. Harry laughed and slapped Ron on the back. "You never can stop being the big brother now can you?" Harry said as he walked over to the fire to get warm. "No I guess not." Ron muttered as he walked back to the door. "Why not just stay here, they come like every other minute, just saves me the trouble of running to the door." He said muttering to himslef.  
He just got to the door when it rang again, he sighed and opened it revealing Remus and Tonks huddled together trying to keep the cold out. "Come in, come in!" Ron said ushering them in and taking there coats. "I wouldnt close the door I saw Mad Eye and Mundungus coming down the road there." Lupin said as he handed his garbs to Ron, and heading into the living room, Tonks went to the kitchen to help with the food. Just then another loud pop was heard and Shacklebolt entered the room, with a armfull of presents, he just dumped them on the floor in front of the tree. Ron shighed and shook his head and opened the door to let the person he saw through then window in. "Well hello Mad Eye, Mundungus." Ron said nodding to them in a hello sort of way. Mad Eye nodded and handed him his jacket, as Mundungus handed Ron the only thing of warmth he had, a scarf. Ron took all the garb back to the coat closet, as the door bell rang again. Ron looked up from shutting the door of the closet in surprise. "Who else would be coming. Everyone that was coming was here." He said muttering to himself as he walked to the door again. He opened the door to someone, which he couldnt tell who from under all the wraps. He held out his hand indicating to come in. The stranger stepped inside and Ron closed the door. One by one the stranger pilled off his wraps, and said in a hoarse voice, one that has been sick for awhile kind of voice. "I've come quite along way to get here and this is how im treated!" Ron just stared at the figure as it pilled its last scarf off its head to reveal Percy. Rons mouth droped open in surprise. "W-what you doing here?" he asked in a studder. "Its Christmas and this is my family, why wouldnt I be here?" He snapped. "Well of corse but its been so long since you'veeven visited any of us." Ron snapped back. "Well maybe i've came to my sense!" Percy retorted, walking off into the living room as Ron put his garbs away.

Chapter 7

Everyone just stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Percy. "What? Its like you've never seen me before!" He said kinda fed up with their actions already. Molly ran to her son crying and threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I knew youd come back to us!" she said between sobs. Percy just stood there in his mothers arms stiff as a board, not knowing what to do or say. Finaly after awhile he patted her on the back. "Its ok mother im home, you can let go now." He said trying to unwrench her fingers from him. After awhile she let go and stood back to look him over. "My Percy look how you've grown into a nice, young hansome man!" She said grinning from ear to ear. Percy gave a slight smile and waved his wand and presents appeared. "Didnt think I came empty handed did you?" He said smiling. "Oh Percy you're back!" Molly said wiping tears away from her eyes, and sat down into an easy chair, should she couldn't believe her luck.

Chapter 8

"Ok everyone gather in the dining room, its time for dinner!" Molly said clapping her hands together, as she ushered them to their seats. Hermione waved her wand and the food started to float out of the kitchen and land on the table. As Ginny pointed her wand at the dished and they set themselves. Tonks pointed hers at the food and it started to give everyone a helping of everything on their plate, and Molly pointed to the glasses and they filled up with egg nog. Everyone sat down at their spot and started to eat, and as they ate they told stories and jokes, and caught up on news and filled in whats been happening in there lives. After awhile everyone was full and couldnt eat anymore, well, any more of the main course. Everyone still had some room for Mrs. Weasleys pumpkin pie. After they got done eating the women used their wands to clean up and put things away as the men went to the living room and started to play games, chess more like it. Mr. Granger started to teach Arthur how to play a muggle game as Ron and Harry played Wizard Chess.

Chapter 9

When the ladies were done cleaning up they came into the living room, telling the guys to put away their silly games so they could exchange presents. That started a lot of commotion as they all sorted out piles for each person, each person had about ten presents in their pile. After they were sorted they took turns opening their there gifts, and showing them to everyone.  
Harry got a new H sweatered from Mrs. Weasley, and so did everyone else with there initial on it. He also got some joke stuff from the twins, a new broom for Lupin and Tonks, and a wedding alubim from Bill and Fleur, and tons more.  
Ron got a new chess set, some prank stuff, a sweater, and a Chudly Cannons poster, and a lot more.  
After awhile they were all done opening their presents and Ron and Hermione decided it was time to tell them the news. They quieted them all down so they could hear what they had to say. Hermione started to tell about Rons gift to her. All the women gasped and got up to look at her ring as Harry slapped Ron on the back and Fred and Gorge gave him noggies. "I knew you had it in you!" Harry said smiling.  
Hermione showed off her ring to all the ladies as they couldnt stop oggling over her.

Chapter 10

Finally after awhile of talking the women got bored and started to gather up their men to take home. Molly was helping Hermione in the kitchen to sort out doggie bags for everyone; Handing people one as they left. Finally after about thirty minutes everyone was gone. Hermione stood looking out the window at the snow that just started to fall as Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Happy Christmas, my love."


End file.
